Summertime Blues
by ThePandorica
Summary: Sometimes, it's what happens after that's the hardest. A 'Puff-centric drabble, post 2nd Wizarding War, Seventh Year return. For the 19000 Prompt challenge ('summer') at the HPFC Forum. / tw: mentions of injuries and mild swearing.


Shimmering above the grass, the heat clung to them as though it were a greedy parasite trying to find a fleshy host. Sweat ran down necks, clothes clung to bodies and everybody was feeling rather uncomfortable.

"Ugh." Zacharias sat up sluggishly, running a hand though his now damp, dark blonde hair. "Can we please move inside? I think I'm dying."

The others, namely Hannah, Ernie and Justin, who'd all decided to sit outside with him, said nothing. Instead each turned to look at their wilting friend, trying hard to hide their smirks.

"Can we please, I'm melting!" he continued, pleading again, the top two buttons of his shirt undone and his tie already pooled on the ground beside him, like a shiny black and yellow snake.

"You're an idiot Zach. It's not that hot." quipped Justin finally, his words sluggish as though it was a struggle to speak. He too, had unbuttoned his first two buttons on his shirt and worn shorts instead of trousers, much to Zacharias' chagrin as it was clearly the smarter idea.

"Just because we don't get to travel to exotic places on our holiday's, don't tell me it's not hot." Zacharias quickly retorted, folding his arms and looking sulkily at his friend.

Justin scoffed, pulling himself up into a sitting position from where he'd been lying on the grass.

"Don't say you can't. We all know your family's loaded." His blonde curls had now flopped into his eyes, which he hastily pushed back before looking over at Hannah and Ernie.

"Guys, er, guys?" However, their other two friends were too seemingly pre-occupied with each other, with Hannah giggling and nudging Ernie, her face now flushed a brighter pink to contrast with her blonde hair, tied into a messy bun. Ernie just looked flustered.

"Er, um, yeah, you're right Justin." He paused, and looked over to his friend, who was now eyeing the two of them with some amusement. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

Both Justin and Zacharias exchanged glances at the behaviour of their two friends (that is, before Zacharias but in to reply before Justin that the chance). "We were _saying_ that just because Justin's a Muggle Lord or whatever, and can visit all these exotic places, doesn't mean it's not boiling."

Ernie rolled his eyes, now turning to properly face Zacharias from where they'd all flopped on the grass in a strangely misshapen circle. "You can apparate or use a portkey, Zach. Muggles have to fly in a tin can, which is a lot more expensive."

"It's called an aeroplane, Ernie." supplied Justin helpfully.

"And besides," continued Ernie, "you could go if you wanted. South of France is always nice this time of year, you know."

Zacharias scowled, crossing and uncrossing his arms, mouth now open to protest before Hannah spoke up for him. "Don't tease him. Although the South of France _is _lovely for some, we all have to deal with the British summer."

There was a lull in the conversation, before Justin, leaning slightly toward Ernie and Hannah on his right hand side, spoke. "What were you two laughing about earlier, anyway?" At this question Hannah's face lit up, whilst Zacharias made a retching noise. Ernie nudged Hannah, a pleading look crossing his face. Her smile grew to something that could only be described as beatific. "...You'll never guess who's crushing on Ernie."

Justin's eyes widened. "It's not Susan, is it?"

The circle went quiet.

"Bloody hell, that was a quick reaction." Zacharias chipped in blithely, breaking the short silence. However, his teasing smirk was quickly wiped from his face when Justin turned around and punched his arm. If the heat hadn't already done it, his face would have been pink from blushing.

"No..." he replied, stammering a little "I, just, we all know Susan liked _you_ Ernie."

"Yes, in fourth year Justin. We're seventh years now." Ernie retorted.

"Yeah, we're not kids anymore." said Zacharias, somewhat smugly at his friends obvious embarrassment.

"Speak for yourself..."quipped Hannah, shooting a look at Zacharias, winking as she did so when he finally caught on to her comment. Ernie raised an eyebrow.

"Now, now pipe down alright? Just because we're all here to finish our NEWTS, now that Voldemort's gone and the castle is safe..."

Zacharias looked away, embarrassed.

"Doesn't mean we can't have a little fun. I think we've deserved it."

"Hear, hear" chimed in Justin, clapping and nodding in agreement. Hannah, however, looked solemn and Zacharias, for once in the conversation, said nothing. The group now settled into comfortable silence, surrounded by the chatter of other students, who had all stripped down to minimally acceptable variants of the school dress code to cope with the weather. Some had enchanted parasols to cover them, whilst others took turns to fan themselves with textbooks and bits of parchment.

"So, who is it anyway?" said Justin, his brown eyes flicking between Hannah and Ernie with interest.

Zacharias scoffed. "You really care which sap likes Ernie?"

Justin rolled his eyes, and nudged the other blonde boy with his foot. "You're such a git sometimes, Zach."

Zacharias moved to push him back, but being just that little too far away from him, decided against it and flopped back down onto the grass in a dejected slump. "Doesn't mean it's not too hot..."he mumbled, now twirling his wand through his fingers. "Can't we just-?"

"Boys!" Hannah clapped her hands to stop Justin and Zacharias from bickering any further, a stern look crossing her plump, pink face. Ernie sighed and looked over at the other two.

"It's Sue, okay?"

Justin leant forward, pointing at Ernie with his wand, eyes bright. "Hah! So it _is _ Susan!"

"Li. Sue Li - the Ravenclaw girl? Merlin you've got to be kidding me." said Zacharias, his words laced with mockery and thinly veiled contempt at his friends predicament. Ernie simply looked uncomfortable.

"Look, I didn't say I liked her back okay?" Sue's an awfully nice girl, brilliant clever and funny and -"

"But-" interjected Justin.

"But," conceded Ernie, "she's, well, you know..." he tailed off unhelpfully, shifting on the grass and looking determinedly down at his hands before Hannah's voice pierced the awkward silence that had now settled, her voice laced with anger and mild frustration.

"If you say the fact that she's blind is the one thing that's stopping you from liking her, Ernie MacMillan, so help me, you're not the man I took you for."

Ernie frowned. "Look, just because your boyfriend is the hero of the DA Hannah, doesn't mean the War's helped us all find someone that easily! We all have baggage now, okay?" he said, sputtering out his words like a leaky tap, running a hand through his damp hair in a frustrated manner. He let out an exasperated breathe and looked away from Hannah sheepishly.

Justin smiled tentatively at his friend. "Mate, we can't all help what wounds we got a year ago, yeah? She trained with us, fought with all of us. If nothing else, give her a chance. You liked her before didn't you?"

Ernie paused.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry Hannah. I just don't know if she really likes me you know?"

Hannah snorted and rolled her eyes. "She saw you when she wasn't blind, remember? Of course she does." Then, looking at her three friends encouragingly she smiled. "Now, if you lot don't mind, I think I want to move back inside. These potions won't revise themselves."

"And it really is too hot" said Justin, nodding.

"Finally!" cried Zacharias, clambering up altogether a little too quickly, that he lost his balance and nearly fell over in his haste to escape the heat. "That's the first sensible thing you've said all day!"


End file.
